5 smooth stones
by RavenRose7
Summary: The romance is beautiful and life is good at Titans tower. But a circle must be made and Trigon wants to make sure its not.
1. Chapter 1

ok guys new story!!! and i supre-de-duper-de promise taht this one will be finished... ive just been so swamped with school , ballroom dacne, baby-sitting... you know... but im back! and i really hope you like this one... i cried writing it ... i dont know why... you'll have to find out...

Chapter 1

To come to me

She sat in her room crying against her bed. A book flung across the room along with a pile of ripped out papers were the only diference other then her in this usually quiet room. Her head laying against a dark purple pillow she turned her head and could feel the pillow soaked from her crying. Looking up at nothing in general she thought.  
' Why does it always happen to them and not me.' This lonley little bird was crying because of the book actually. Raven had been reading it and had come across a romance part. That was when she had lost her temper. Nobody would ever love her like that. Nobody. The one boy she did like was in love with someone else. Even if she was not truley alive anymore it didn't matter. He still loved her and would never love Raven. Or at least thats what she thought.

Sitting up she teleported out of the tower. Instead of going to the roof where she normally would she went to the quiet little island beside the tower's island. It was about the size of a small house and had only a few trees but it was beautiful.  
Sitting down on the shore of this little 'cove' Raven ran her hand through the cool water adn watched it ripple. Taking a small stone she put the cold surface against her face and sighed. Nobody knew she came out her but then nobody knew a lot about Raven at all. No one knew that she write or dance... nobody would care anyways. Turning the stone around in her hand, she thought about skipping it across the water.

Instead she put it in a little pocket in her uniform. It layed lightly against her leg like a silent reminder of her life. Maybe things would be okay... if only she could find one to love her. Raven yawned adn looked at the setting sun. SHe had been on the island at least two hours and was getting sleepy, but she didn't want to leave.. not yet. She felt happy here... for once felt happy. Laying back against teh soft sand she soon fell into a sound and dream-filled sleep.

He watched her lay back and fall asleep. She looked like a fairy... a beautiful fairy. Nobody except he knew tat Raven went there. She didnt know that he knew either. Watching her dream and rest he looked at his fairy. His wingless fairy. Walking down to the island he transformed into sea turtle and made a slow path across. Once there he sat next to her just watching for what seemed like hours. Finally he knew he had to wake her up or she would get sick. She looked so peaceful though... Beast Boy sighed. Suddenly she stirred and started to open her eyes. Thinking quickly Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew out of sight. Raven sat up and looked around but again ddin't leave. Suddenly she reached in her pocket and pulled out a very smooth stone. She threw it once and it plopped in the water insted of skippng. Using her powers she brought it back and tried this again and again. All the while Beast Boy was thinking. Should he go to her or not?

Beast Boy slowly walked up behind Raven and wrapped his hand around her cold one. She didn't shriek or attack just stayed perfectly still.

"Your cold... and throwing it wrong." Beast Boy said gently for once not cracking a joke. He felt her relax at the sound of his voice and smiled.

Raven turned to look at him and their faces were a breath apart. "And i suppose you know how?" she managed to say while breathless from how close they were.

Beast Boy grinned again. "I suppose i do." he said again gently and softly he took her hand and together they threw it. It skipped at least all the way to the tower but neitehr were watching it. Looking deeply into her violet eyes Beast Boy kissed her. It was so gentle, their lips barley touching. His eyes were questioning hers almost as if asking permission. With out waiting Beast Boy placed his hands on her face, cupping it and kissed her again. This time there was more in the kiss then just a breath. There was love...deep, unbreakable. When Beast Boy pulled away he ran his fingers along her silky skin and he put his own forehead on hers. She was out of breath and her violet eyes danced across his face with truth and anxiaty. As she began to say something Beast Boy put his finger on her lips and then replaced the finger with his mouth. Finally he let her go for it seemed that he was as well astounded by his own emotions. He ran his hands along the ground and came upon another smooth stone. Raven looked at teh stone and took his hand with the stone and put it on her heart.

The next day Raven ignored Beast Boy completly. She was her normal self but seemed even more against being around Beast Boy. He was confused... why was she avoiding him.  
He needed to find out but he didn't no how. Then he realized what he could do. He went about the rest of his day as normal as he could. That night when everyone else had gone to sleep Beast Boy sat in his window waiting and like clockwork Raven went to the little island. Beast Boy got up and made his way to the island this time flying. Once he landed he walked over to Raven who was standing on the shore instead of sitting now. He layed his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away. Beast Boy didnt know wether to be upset or worried.  
"Whats wrong,Rae?" he asked gently adn calmly.

"Nohing and don't call me that." she replied harshly.

Beast Boy's temper was starting to rise. She had to talk to him... he needed her to.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked keeping his voice from rising.

"I just have Beast Boy." she replied plainly.

" That's not a reason." he said still strugaling to not yell.

"It is a reason and you have no right to question it." She said her voice constricted.

The hit a nerve on Beast Boy. " I have no right! You have no right to treat me like you have today! Did last night mean anything to you ... or were you just using me to be close to someone?!?!" Beast Boy yelled out in anger. He regreted it as soon as he said it. He had just been angry he didnt mean it.

"No i mean i didnt mean it like that." he said still yelling slightly more out of his own stupitidy.

Raven let out a chocked sob. "Yes you did. You ment every word." she said while crying and hugging herself.

Beast Boy felt terrible. What could he do. "No i mean it Raven i didint mean that."He said hurridly.

Raven let out another sob. " It's fine Beast Boy i know you didn't mean last night. I understand okay so you dont haev to lie." Raven said plainly.

Beast Boy was shocked. "WHAT!?!?! No Raven! Last night... was the best night of my life!" he said truthfully.

She sat down on the shore suddenly and kept crying. This time when Beast Boy cam eto her she didn't jerk away. Raven let him hold her and they both sat there looking out over the water ahead of them. Slowly Beast Boy felt Raven's body relax as she fell asleep against him. He spent anotehr hour wondering what he could do to help her.

(ok soo ther eit was the first chapter! they get better i promise .. thers a lot of action in this story and i knwo taht was gushy chapter but you gotta admit it touched you heart didnt it! I HOPE YOU LIEK!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

(ok you dont know how sorry i am for not updating sooner! please don't hate me..its not my fault between starting school and dance and baby-sitting and softball i havent had time for anything!  
Well im just gonna have to make time cause i really wanna write so here is chapter 2 of 5 smoothe stones! please ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and by the way in case you get a little confuse i thought i should explain somethign! MUST READ THIS! My story is based on an old myth.  
A women that fell in love with a man that loved her had to go through five acts with five items. The items could be floweres or jewels or in this case stones. They are understanding, strength , dedication, trust,  
and lastly love. I jsut thought that i should explain that ok enjoy!)oh and i put a song in this chapter!!!)

Chapter two

The first stone Understanding

The green chanaling looked out over the shining lake. His wingless fairy layed against him, fast asleep.  
Slowly standing up , so not to wake her, Beast Boy carried her in his arms to the tower. As he trasformed into a turtle .so that he could lay her gently on his back, He didn't notice one of the smoothe stones he had found was shining brightly. It's glow was golden and majestic but passive and cool. The shape that was illuminated was a heart. A golden heart. The first act was done, The first stone ready, Understanding. The illuminated stone slowly rose into the air and landed in what was begining to become a circle in the middle of the tiny island beside a beautfiul rose bush.

When Raven awoke she immediatly remembered what had happened and excpected to find herself alone in her bed. She coulden't have been more wrong. Raven lay curled up on the couch still in the arms of the boy that seemed to understand her completely. He was also asleep and Raven didn't wan tto wake him or ,for that matter, get out of the very comfortable position she was in right now. Shifting around so that her head layed on his chest, she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Warm and content she sighed and tried to go back to sleep but her head was crowded with so many thoughts she knew she wouldent be able to sleep. Suddenly Beast Boy stirred below her and awakened. Seeing that she was already awake he stared up at her and then smiled his normal goofy grin. They wouldent let things be awkward between them.  
Beast Boy flashed his grin again as he looked at the clock.

"Go back to sleep Rae, It's only 3:00 o'clock." he said his voice barley above a whisper. Her eyes were becoming sleepy again but she forced them open.

Beast Boy snickered. "Go to sleep." he said again running a hand down her cheek. She felt her self slipping into sleep but this time it wasent a peaceful sleep. This sleep would be filled wiht nightmares and terror.

Beast Boy watched Raven's body relax and layed his own head back his thoughts swimming. After about half an hour he noticed her body starting to tense and he ran his hand affectionatly up her arm but it didn't help. Suddenly Raven cried out and shivered. In her dream, her mind, Trigon was attacking her and the other titans. He was attacking Beast Boy... adn she couldent stop him.

"No! Stop... Leave him alone!" she cried out in the dream. It was all so real and she couldent stop it.

(song!!!!) Wake me up! Wake me up inside!

Beast Boy tired frantically to wake Raven up but she wasent responding.

(song!!!!) Can't wake up! Wake up inside!

Raven attacked her father again and agin in her dream but it wasent just a dream anymore. Trigon was back and he wanted vegence.

(song!!!!) Save me! Call my name and save me from the dark!

Beast Boy didn't know what to do. None of the other titans were awake and he had to help her somehow.. but how!!?!?!

(song!!!) Save me! Save me from the nothing I've become!!

The dream was abou tto end but right before she woke up she heard her fathers words echo in her head.

" You are nothing but darkness and evil.. you will destroy.. you will not love... the dark will consume you!

(song!!!!) Wake me up! Before i come undone!!!

Raven awoke with tears streaming down her face. She clung onto Beast Boy sobbing and terrified and he held her close her own fear becoming his own. Suddenly Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came running in because they had heard Raven cry out. Starfire came immediatly over and held dearly to Raven but only Beast Boy could comfort her. Only Beast Boy understood.

(Ok please please please please review!!!! i need to know if that chapter was any good cause i think it was crap... it was crap wasetn it it was robably terrible cause i just can't write worth crap... review and tell me what you thought pplease... hope you liked. 


End file.
